1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to measuring devices; specifically, to a marking device for attaching to a tape measure.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard tape measuring devices are generally comprised of a span of ductile metal tape which is imprinted with either U.S. standard or metric units of measure of length and coiled around a housing-encased spool. A user retracts the tape from the housing, places the tape against a surface and measures out a desired span across the surface. It is often important for skilled craftsmen and the like to mark the surface at various specific and precisely measured distances.